Three-dimensional image display technology is technology in which a user enables a cubic effect to feel by binocular parallax in which a difference occurs between images of a left eye and a right eye. A method of viewing a three-dimensional image may be classified into a glass method and a glass-free method. The glass method has inconvenience in which a user should wear glasses, and it may be different to view subjects other than a stereoscopic image in a state in which the user wears glasses. Accordingly, a research for a glass-free method has been actively performed.
The glass-free method may be classified into a lenticular method using a cylindrical lens and a parallax barrier method using a light emitting unit and a light blocking unit. In the lenticular method, because a lens is used, a distortion problem of an image may occur. However, in the parallax barrier method, there is a merit that stereoscopic viewing is possible at several positions.
However, when embodying a stereoscopic image of multi-view using a parallax barrier method, a ratio of a light emitting unit is very low. That is, when the view number of the n number is embodied, a ratio of a light emitting unit to a light blocking unit becomes 1:(n−1) and thus a ratio of the light emitting unit is very low. In this way, when a ratio of the light emitting unit is lowered, a ratio of a portion that displays an image in a display device is reduced and thus a resolution may be deteriorated.